The Muggle Girl
by Doctor Writer M.D
Summary: It started on a bridge. It ended on a bridge. But the middle is a bit complicated.


I wanted to write a story where Hermione is a Muggle and somehow meets Draco, who is a wizard.

* * *

"Are you lost or something?" Draco heard a female voice beside him while he looked over the bridge.

He turned to see a girl. Wild brown hair and common brown eyes. A Muggle.

These places were infested with Muggles. He did not know why he chooses to come here despite knowing this. He liked the view that's why. Or maybe this was his pathetic way of rebelling. Some nights he would just sit on top of the bridge and look over the beautiful night lights of the city of London, but now, it was broad daylight. If he did so now, there definitely would be some panic among the Muggles for some reason. Can't a person just sit and enjoy the view from on top of a bridge without being inquired about suicide, mental illness or being lost?

Draco remembered the girl before him, and dismissed her, by saying "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She persisted.

Was she deaf or something? Didn't he clearly not say that he was fine.

"Yes. I am quite sure. Now piss off. You are unpleasant." He spat.

The girl was taken aback. Not only did he dress weird. But he talked weird also.

She was 'unpleasant'?

What teenager today talked in that manner?

"I was just trying to help, you know. I'm-" She started to rumble. Her eyes going wide, and her busy hair bouncing lightly, as she placed her had on her hips, and glared at him.

"Well, don't. Leave me alone." He interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore of her ranting.

The girl walked away infuriated by the boy's attitude.

* * *

"Where were you Draco?" Draco heard his mother asked from upstairs the moment he arrived in the house.

"Out." He hated being questioned.

"You've been 'out' quite a lot lately." His mother continued while descending the stairs.

"What do you want me to do? Stay in the house all locked up with _him_ here." He replied bitterly. He just wanted to go to his room.

"Don't be so harsh, Draco. He only wants the best for you." His mother suggested.

It's been two days since his arrival from Hogwarts and all his father could talk about is his grade in Transfiguration.

He was not too nice about it either.

That is why he goes to the bridge.

"He just expects more from you."

Draco was tired of his mother's lecturing.

Without a reply, he went up to his room and shut the door behind him, making it his asylum for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Draco hardly wanted to leave his room due to knowing what awaited him if his dad was home.

He just wouldn't shut up about it.

He decided to take the easy way out and instead apparated his way into a dark alley way of London.

Putting his wand away in his coat, he walked into the busting streets of London, making his way to the bridge.

He would rather spend the day in the present of Muggles, despite how annoying and oblivious they were than spend it around his father. That should tell you something.

Draco was at the bridge for some time when he heard the same voice from yesterday.

"You seem to come here often?"

Was she trying to make friendly conversation with him? He has never been friendly with a Muggle before.

He, however, did not reply. Hoping that she would just go away and leave him alone.

"Did I not tell you to leave me alone?" He spat.

"Well...that was yesterday. I hoped that today you might be in a better mood." She replied in a hopeful manner.

Draco gave a humorless laugh. Better mood?

If anything it got worst.

"Hi. I'm Hermione." She introduced holding out her hand.

Draco learned that this was something that Muggles do when they meet one another as a form of friendliness.

He glanced down at her out stretched hand and ignored it.

It took her a minute to retract her hand. There was a sad look of rejection on her face afterward.

"You don't have to be so rude." She argued.

"You don't have to be so annoying." He smirked.

In the fit of anger, she gave him a shove, however forgetting that he was sitting on top of the railing on the bridge.

That shove cause Draco to lose his balance and before he knew it he was over the railing, off the bridge, and heading towards the water about 100 feet beneath.

Hermione realizing her mistake tried to grab him but was too late.

In a cry for help, she screamed.

But a second later, he was gone. Not into the water, but just gone, like he vanished out of thin air.

"What is it sweetheart? Are you ok?" An old woman asked as a crowd began to form around her.

"A boy - just...He was just there and now..." She was so shocked, she could hardly speak.

"Did he jump?" Someone else asked.

Hermione could not answer, mostly out of her shock, but also because she knew it would not be a good idea to tell them that she pushed him. She did not mean it! Tears started to cloud her eyes.

Half an hour later, the bridge was filled with police cars, ambulances, helicopters above, and ships and boats below.

But after a thorough search of the water, no one was found.

They started to ask Hermione if she was on any kind of medicine and inquire about her mental health.

She knew what she saw. She knew she was not crazy.

* * *

Draco suddenly appeared in his room, landing on his bed.

It took him a whole minute to rethink about what happened.

He knew that she saw. He just hoped that she kept her mouth shut. Why was he so wondered anyways? If she did say anything, the other Muggle would be sure to think that she is mental.

He, however, decided that it would be a good idea to stay away from the bridge from now on.

It's been a week since the incident and everyday Hermione been to the bridge hoping to see the blonde-haired boy.

Each day she turned up unsuccessful.

Maybe she did imagine it all, and she did have something wrong with her brain, she thought.

People just don't vanish without a trace.

For the next entire week, Draco was itching to go to the bridge. His father did not speak a word directly at him for the whole week - Draco did not really mind that - but he was very passive aggressive towards Draco. Predictably, his mother did nothing.

"Aren't you going to visit Pansy, this summer?" His mother asked him one evening when his dad was out doing God knows what.

"No." Draco replied, annoyed. He was not in the mood for talking to her right now. If the only time that she even recognize him was when his father was not around, Draco did not want her attention or company.

"Blaise?" His mother continued, clearly not realizing Draco's annoyance.

"In Morocco." Draco responded without looking up from the boring textbook he was skimming through. That was how bored he was.

"Theo?"

Draco scoffed

"Well, you should at least write to them." She recommended.

Draco did not respond. Narcissa took that as her cue to leave; shutting the door, Draco was alone in his room again.

* * *

"I thought that I would never see you again." Draco heard that voice again.

It was a quarter past 11 and way past his curfew. He was sure that his parents would even notice.

The things you can do with magic. Draco thought about how hard Muggle teens must have it.

He felt her sit beside him on the railing of the bridge.

"Isn't way pass your bedtime?" Draco asked, rhetorically. "…little girl?" He added.

Hermione infuriated, spat "I am not a little girl."

He eyed her from her waist to her face and then looked straight ahead, and did not respond to her rebuttal.

"Isn't way pass your bedtime?" Hermione asked. He looked around the same age as her, if not a year older.

"You know, you are really rude," Hermione complained, due to Draco's silence. He seemed to be ignoring her. Again.

"What do you want from me?" Draco drawled, looking Hermione in the face.

There was silence for about have a minute before Hermione responded angrily, " You had me worried sick. You made me look like a lunatic."

It did not take much for Draco to realized that she was talking about the disappearing out of thin air incident which occurred a week before.

"Maybe you are a lunatic," Draco smirked.

If Draco doubted that she could anymore angry, there were no doubts now.

"I know what I saw. You were falling one minute, and the next you were gone, and now you are here!" Hermione defended.

"I can see why they think you are a bit loony."

Hermione scoffed, getting off the rail. "You can fool everyone else, but you can't fool me." She threatened before walking away.

"Be careful, you don't want to end up in an asylum," Draco exclaimed humorously as she walked away.

This made Hermione walked more quickly swinging her arms as she went. She swore to herself that she would get to the bottom of this; She had a whole summer to her advantage. Something was definitely up with this boy and she was going to find out what it was.


End file.
